Void In the Future
by Sweetlilbee
Summary: A small girl is trying to help her mother out of a cell. She gets a item from her mother that will help her in life. Chapter 2 Up
1. Tears Fall Alone

A/N Ok this is going to be a long story. I hope you like the first chapter of "Void In the Future" I hope the name is not bad. *=*Thinks*=* Well please read on. :D  
  
~THUMP~  
  
There was a soft noise, hardly heard over all the noise in all of the cells. Even though it was low some, still heard. They stopped, this made other stop, she was back. All who had been talking stopped dead. They all knew who it was, but why she was there, why she was back they did not know. They did not want to give her away, now that she was back.  
  
"You should not of come back, little one. You should have ran when you could." An old weary voice said softy. "Please go, before they come to check."  
  
"I could not let you die to them. I have to save you, or I will feel so empty, so alone." A small girl spoke under her breath. "I'm not leaving you again, mother. If I have to die to save you, I will."  
  
All around them in the prison, it was as dead quiet as night. No one dared move or breath. They only listened, and waited. Waited to see what the old woman had to say to the one she called little one.  
  
"Your fool, I told you to get out of here. And I meant it. Please go, run for your life. Get your self out" The old voice went strong but still low.  
  
She placed her left arm on her little child. There were tears in both of their eyes. The old women then put her right hand to her throat. She fumbled with a necklace for some time, and finally gets it off. Then held it tight.  
  
"I want you to have this, it is the key to your past and your future." She gave her child the item. "It will help you to be safe. It will help you don't to be caught. If you have this item you will never forget me. Also if you keep it close to you at all times, I will always be with you forever. Now please go, I'm already died to this world."  
  
The small child did not move. She was crying, and could not stop. The tears keep her there. She would not just let her mother die in this place.  
  
"No mother!" She said in a loud voice almost a yell. Alarms went off around them. She did not care she was not going to go till she saved her mother. "I'm not going to go. I have to save you, no matter what. Even if I must die for you, I will."  
  
Her mother took her hand, tears when down her cheek. She took the necklaces from her child. Then placed it around her small child's neck. The necklaces snapped in place, and sat on the child's neck.  
  
"I ran from my dead for to long. I found out that you can change what you see in the future. But soon you have to stop. You may be able avoid your dead but soon you have to die. Soon after you can pass on the life, and now it is my time. my time to face my death." Her voice was low and weak. She turned away towards the cell wall. She did not want to let her child see her cry like this.  
  
"No, you can't. I'm not going to let you, you can't die." Her voice was so low. That her mother could hardly heard it. "I will save you." She also started to cry.  
  
*The guards were now running to the cell, which held two people. A old woman and a young girl. The old woman looked worried. Looking for a place to hide her little one.  
  
"You girl, get up or I will shot you." A tall old guard yelled at the small girl. She did not turn, but moved a little.  
  
~BANG~  
  
There was a gunshot. The small girl hit the ground bleeding. She got shot, they just missed her heart. But the pain was worst then just death.  
  
"No." The old woman yelled. Getting up and started to run to the small girl.  
  
~BANG~  
  
There was a another shot. The old woman was died before she hit the ground. The small girl saw that her mother hit the ground. She moved to touch her, but a short guard had the cell open and picked her up by the hair.  
  
"No! Mother you can't die." The girl's eyes were filled with tears of hate and sadness. Trying to get free  
  
"Now you will wish you were died. You are ours now, we are going to kill you slowly and painfully. You will also see you mother get cut up and burned. Hahaha." The short guard spoke loudly in her ear. "I'm glad that my friend here missed, your heart. You maybe the only pretty one in this hellhole." He pulled her into his arms and held her.  
  
The tall guy in the next cell yelled out. "Let her be, she only was trying to save her poor mother."  
  
~BANG~  
  
A third shot went off. He was hit in the left leg. He went on to one knee like a bow.  
  
~BANG~  
  
A forth shot went off and killed the man. He hit the ground hard.  
  
"Never yell to me, you slim ball." The tall guard said as he lowered his gun.  
  
"Max." A middle-aged women yelled out. "I'm going to kill you. You, you fu ."  
  
~BANG~  
  
Fifth shot went off, from the tall mans gun. Hit the women in the heart. ~THUMP~  
  
She fell on her bed, with a soft noise.  
  
"You can't just go killing people." The small girl in the Short guards arms yelled.  
  
"You want to bet, little girl. We are the guards here. We can do anything we want." The short guy said out loud. The two guards looked at the died body's on the ground.  
  
She tried to get free. It was no use the guard was to strong. Her eyes looked down and meet with his gun on his belt. Well the guards were looking at the dead women. She made one quick movement and took the gun.  
  
~BANG~  
  
One shot to the guard's temple. She held the gun up and meets with the other guard. Guns on each other.  
  
"You little bi."  
  
~BANG~  
  
She shot her second shot to the tall guards head. She heard more footsteps. There was no sound around her, other then the footsteps. She had just killed two men. There was a lot of blood on the ground now. From her and from the guard's. Also from the dead. She could not believe she had just shot two men. Gun still in her hand's. But it was all for her mother. They killed her mother.  
  
~BANG~  
  
A shot went past her ear. This made her move back.  
  
~BANG~  
  
~BANG~  
  
They were trying to killer her. She dropped the gun and started to run. The guard's kept behind her. She kept run.  
  
~BANG~  
  
One of the guards had got her in the heart. She felt her life slip from her.*  
  
She felt the cold cell floor. She was alive but how.  
  
"You say the future. Now you know how you will die in this place. You can change it if you want. But you must be quick." The old women's voice was weak but had the sound of love.  
  
"Ok, mother I will go. Please do not break your you word." She climbed back into the hole and replaced the rock.  
  
~BANG~  
  
She knew what that shot was. They had killed her mother. She could only go on and not look back. She felt like her mother was died but it also felt like she had gotten out.  
  
A/N Well please review. Tell me what you think of it. And I will get started on the next chapter. :D *=*WINKS*=* 


	2. A New Friend

A/N Ok here is the second chapter to "Void In the Future" I forgot to say. 'I do not own Yugioh.' Hope you like this chapter. Please Read then Review. Thanks.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~Chapter 2~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
*~*5 minutes later*~*  
  
She reached the outside. As she reached it she paused. Then thought.  
  
"I should have saved her. =Sniff= I should have stayed behind." She was crying. "Why did I run away, again?" She put her hand to her face. Then she started to shake her head. This made the necklace move.  
  
She reached moved her hand to her throat. "I forgot about this. It's the necklace that she gave me. =Sniff= She gave me it to see my future and past, but why. What did she mean by. /I ran from my death for to long. I found out that you can change what you see in the future. But soon you have to stop. You may be able avoid your death but soon you have to die. Soon after you can pass on the life, and now it is my time. My time to face my death.\"  
  
"Now you 3 you search that side. You 2 go tell the watchmen that we have a break out. You come with me." A tall guard yelled at his men.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Right sir."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Sir what if she is already gone." A younger guard spoke up.  
  
"Then we will have to face the boss." The tall guard shriek. "We need that item that she has. We almost got it from the mother, but she gave it to her child and the child fled." He started to shout louder. "Now get looking."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Dam I'm not going to be able to get out of here." The girl started to worry. The necklace in her hand started to feel weird.  
  
*  
  
~THUMP~  
  
She landed on the ground softly. After she saw an old guard go by.  
  
'Now to get to the wall.' She started running at full speed to the wall. 'Where is that opening. One, Two, Three. Here.' She lifted up a stone about Two times her head size. The rock was made out of cardboard. She crawled though the hole.  
  
*  
  
"What was that? Did I see the future again?" An old guard walks by.  
  
Feeling that she can trust the future she saw she jumped down. Then started full speed to the wall. "Ok, one, two, three." She lifted up the rock and crawled though. "Yes I'm on the outside. I really did see the future."  
  
She puts her coat up to cover the necklace.  
  
*~*3 hours later*~*  
  
The girl was walking down the street.  
  
*  
  
~BANG~  
  
* "What was that I was hit but by." She turns the corner.  
  
~BANG~  
  
Someone hit her. They both fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh, sorry are you ok." A young male young asked her, well standing up. Then offering his hand.  
  
"Ya, I'm ok." Looking up. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yup." He said. She took his hand and he pulled her up. "Why are you out her alone it is not safe."  
  
"What do you mean not save." She asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"There was an escape from the jails near here. And they are bring all kids that are out on the streets into get who ever got out." He said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, ya I heard about that. But I got lost." She said with a small smile. "My parents just moved here and, well I got lost."  
  
"Well it is almost night. How about I take you home tomorrow. You can spent the night at my place."  
  
"Sure that sound's good." Her smile grows bigger.  
  
"By the way my name is Yugi."  
  
"Well my name is Carly. I'm glad that we ran into each other. Or the cops, looking for that escaper, may have taken me."  
  
"Ya we should start for my place. Before dark. Oh I hope you not mind but I live with my grandpa on top of a card shop." Yugi said as they started to walk.  
  
"Oh that is ok. If you not mind me." Even bigger smile.  
  
*~*Half-hour later*~*  
  
"This is where I live." Yugi says as he opens the door for her.  
  
"Looks like a." She sees all the cards. "Oh sweet, I could trade and buy some new cards here."  
  
"Oh I see you like Duel Monsters." He laughs.  
  
"Ya, I love Duel Monsters. It keeps me busy." She laughs too.  
  
"I'm going to go tell my grandpa that you are staying the night Carly." He starts for the stairs.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to check out what card there are here." She replies.  
  
Yugi goes up stairs.  
  
"Wow there is some good cards in here. Maybe I should buy some. Or I could just steal some, but that would be wrong."  
  
Is still looking as Yugi and his grandpa come down stairs.  
  
"Grandpa, this is Carly."  
  
"Nice to meet you Carly." Yugi's grandpa comes and shakes Carly's hand. "I see you like Duel Monsters."  
  
"Nice to meet you to. Oh and thanks for letting me stay the night. I would have been a long walk to get to my house." Carly says as she looks back at the cards.  
  
"Oh, no problem. It is sometimes nice to have some company."  
  
"So I will show you the guestroom." Yugi says.  
  
"Great." Yugi and Carly walk to the stairs.  
  
After about 20 steps they reach the top.  
  
"Here is the guestroom." Yugi states.  
  
"Thank you so much Yugi, for letting me stay the night.  
  
"It is no problem. I like to make new friends." He gives Carly a Smile. "Well see you in the morning. "Oh if you wake up before me. There is a sitting room with TV, and food down this hall." He points.  
  
Carly gives him a smile and watches him walk away. She enters the guestroom.  
  
"Wow it is big." She closes the door. 'Big then 2 cells put together.' She then notes there is a bathroom though a door on the Left. "Wow even a bathroom in the guestroom."  
  
*~*Few minutes later*~*  
  
She is in the bed, looking at the ceiling. 'I wonder how long they will look for me.' The falls asleep.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
A/N Hope you liked this chapter. Please RR, it would help me out a lot. ¿_¿ 


End file.
